Freight Train
Freight Train is a train ride that features trucks on flatcars instead of on the rails like the ones used on Super Trucks. A clone is made by Sartori as Cargo Train Other Trains By Other Companies #Chief Train (Marucci Brothers Train Rides) Installed at Logan Valley Mall, Beaver Valley Mall & Ross Park Mall) #Christmas Train (BMI Gaming/SBF Visa Group) Installed in the US at one mall only for BMI Gaming's edition #Safari Train (Zamperla/Falgas) #Farm Train (SBF VISA GROUP/Ital/Fajume) #Groovy Bus (SBF Visa Group) #Looney Tooter (Zamperla/SBF Visa Group as Looney Tooter Train) #Race Car Train (Train Party) #Air Express (SBF) #Space Train (Rondina/Sartori) # People Express (Zamperla) # Dream Express (Sartori) Retheme of Space Train # Colorado Express (Sartori) # Atlantic Pacific Train (SBF) #Mini Van Train (Nippo) # Western Express (Rondina) #Carpetour (Satori) #Mississippi Train (Dotto Trains & SBF Visa Group) #Safari Train (Falgas/Sartori) #Central Park (Majestic) #Gold Rush Express (SBF) #Auto Rally (SBF) #Circus Train (SBF/Fajume/Gamearton Online) #Caterpillar Train (SBF Visa Group) #Circus Train (SBF) Zamperla also made a model of the same name #Orange Blossom Express (Ward Manufacturing) #CP Huntington (Chance Rides) #Train (Bellatori) #Space Train (Rodina/Sartori) #Race Car Train (Trackless Train Party) #Duck Train (Ital) #Ocean Train (Falgas/BMI Gaming) #Thomas (Premier Trains & Awesome Parties USA) #Rio Grande Train (Zamperla) #Canada Train (Falgas) #Safari Train (Falgas,Zamperla) #Lost Treasure (Zamperla) #NEW! Canada Train (Falgas) #New! Carpetour (Sartori) #Steam Train (Marucci Brothers) Installed at Monroeville Mall, Beaver Valley Mall and Ross Park Mall #Sesame Street Train (Fun2Learn/Amutec) #Clown Train (Kiddie Rides USA) #El Paso Train (Zamperla) #Hokus-Pocus Train (Modern Products) #Gold Mine Train (SBF Visa Group) #Cars Train (SBF Visa Group) #Convoy Ride (SBF) #Auto Rally (SBF) #Gold Mine Train (SBF) #Hillbilly Train (SBF) #Gold Rush Express (SBF) #Construction Zone (Sartori) Added to South Florida Fair in 2017 to replace Jalopy Junction #Turtle Train (Zamperla) #Polar Train (Falgas) #New! Chopper Train (SBF Visa Group) #Jalopy Junction (Larson International) #Safari Train (Zamperla/Falgas/Sartori) Falgas installed this at Palm Beach Zoo in Spring 2014. #Choo Choo Charlie (Zamperla) #Grillo's Train (SBF) #Rio Bravo (SBF) Identical to Rio Grande from Zamperla #Circus Train (Zamperla,Fajume & SBF) Gamear-ton Online built a copy. #Christmas Train (Falgas and SBF) #Barney Train (Fun2Learn/Amutec) #Mr. Happy (Jolly Roger) #Thomas the Tank (Jolly Roger/Japan) #Diesel RoadTrain (SBF Visa Group) #Anpanman Train (No Company) #Grillo's Train (SBF Visa Group) #Hokus-Pocus Train (Modern Products) #Mini Cars Train (SBF Visa Group) #Happy Train (Zamperla) #El Paso Train (Zamperla) #Too Too Twain (Zamperla) #Orange Blossom Express (Ward) #NEW! Super Trucks (SBF/Sartori) #Jalopy Junction (Larson International/Sellner) #Turtle Train (Zamperla) #Orient Express (Falgas) #Old Western (SBF) #Great Western Train (Rondina) #Big Bird Train (Amutec/Fun2Learn) #Pig Train/Porky Train (Zamperla) #Cars Train (SBF) #Grillo's Train (SBF) #Convoy Ride (SBF) #Auto Rally (SBF) #Convoy (Zamperla/Sartori/Preston and Barbieri/SBF) #Muka Express (SBF) #Dragon Train (SBF) #El Paso (Zamperla) #Rock Town (Larson International/Sellner) #Snow Train (Falgas) #Pirate's Train (SBF Visa Group) #Goldmine Train (SBF Visa Group) #Christmas Train 2 (SBF) #Space Train (Rondina) #American Express (Rodina) #Drum Train (SBF) # Dragon Train (SBF) # Gold Rush Express (SBF) # Groovy Bus (SBF) # Auto Rally (SBF Visa Group) # Chasing Cars (ITAL) # Mini Van Train (Nippo) # Caterpillar Train (Zamperla/SBF Visa Group/Sartori as Funny Worm) # Union Pacific Train (Falgas) Category:Trains Category:Templates